1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient support system and more particularly pertains to a system for lifting and holding a supine patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of patient assisting devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, patient assisting devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of easing the burden on health care providers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe patient support system that allows lifting and holding a supine patient.
In this respect, the patient support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and holding a supine patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved patient support system which can be used for lifting and holding a supine patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.